In recent years, large, thin televisions, such as plasma televisions and liquid crystal televisions, have rapidly spread to average homes. These large, thin televisions used to have problems resulting from small viewing angles. However, through various improvements, the problems with viewing angles have been largely eliminated, and when televisions are installed in a spacious room, we can view scenes from various locations. While much consideration has been given to improving pictures, as described above, sounds have not been much taken into account. For example, many loudspeakers employed for large, thin televisions are a combination of conventional loudspeakers, such as two-way loudspeakers, that have dipole type directional characteristics (see, for example, patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-69474
However, for a large, thin television that employs the above described loudspeakers, a problem is that the audio quality around the loudspeakers is deteriorated in location off the front of the loudspeakers. Further, in order to hear a clear sound at a location not near a television, the volume of the loudspeakers must be increased. However, a problem is that at midnight, when sound can bother other people, or in a non-soundproofed house in a densely built-up area, the volume can not be turned up high, and earphones or headphones must be employed for listening.